


Click Bait

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: anonymous asked: While Clark and Bruce are looking for a movie they find a Batman and Superman sex tape and end up watching it





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd 
> 
> tumblr link http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/157063368951/while-clark-and-bruce-are-looking-for-a-movie-they

“Feels like my eyes are gonna fall out if I watch a movie in here,” says Clark as he and Bruce enter the manor’s new media room. 

Bruce flips open the lights, and Clark sees the several new La-Z-Boys, a snack bar, and it pretty much looks like a fancy new theater. But there is no huge TV. Clark’s brows meet in confusion and studies the room.

“Where’s the TV?” asks Clark. 

“Wait for it,” says Bruce. He pushes on a few buttons from a secret panel on the wall, then a shiny, new projector comes out from a hatch on the ceiling, which turns on and of course, projects a user interface onto the wall across it. 

Clark grins. “Okay, I like that,” 

Bruce chuckles. He takes a tablet from a storage compartment also hidden in a wall and its screen lights up, showing the same user interface projected on the wall. “Any specific movie you like?” he asks as he ushers Clark onto one of the La-Z-Boys, 

“I don’t have anything in mind,” answers Clark, peeking at the screen Bruce is tapping on. “But I do want to watch something we’ve never seen before,” 

“Genre?” 

“Action,” 

Bruce looks at Clark. “You know we get a lot of that already,” 

“Hmmm,” Clark hums thoughtfully, watching the screen as Bruce resumes tapping on the tablet. A list of genres appear, but the list of movies by year catches Clark’s eye. “Can we look at the movies by year? I missed a lot of movies last year,” 

“Alright,” Bruce presses the 2016 list and scrolls down until Clark sees something he likes. “Dick said Max Steel was so-so,” 

“Oh, there I haven’t seen that yet,” says Clark, reaching over to scroll up. “There. The new Tarzan one with Skarsgaard,” 

But before Clark could press on it, a chat box pops up. 

> **From: Dick**
> 
> **Bruce, you HAVE to watch this with Clark. It’s hilarious.**

Attached is a link to a video. 

“What is it?” asks Clark. 

Bruce pushes the text space and types out a reply then hits enter.

> **To: Dick**
> 
> **Will I regret watching this video?**

The reply is immediate.

> **From: Dick**
> 
> **You won’t find out if you don’t watch it. ;)**

The video doesn’t have a preview thumbnail. Bruce almost doesn’t want to click on it. “Should we watch it?” 

Clark doesn’t answer and clicks on the attached video. 

The video is reflected on the projection on the wall. It looks like a snippet of an even longer video since it starts so abruptly. 

The sound of erotic moans, dirty talk, and filthy, wet sounds pour out of Bruce’s new surround sound home theater speakers. 

Both men stare at the screen with eyes like a deer’s caught in headlights. On the screen is a porn video of two adult male actors dressed as Batman and Superman. The background seems like a corner of an abandoned warehouse, but set up to be that way. Batman is bent over a crate box, belt hanging on its edge, with the lower half of his costume torn off. Superman is holding tightly onto Batman’s hips, fully clothed, except for his cape beside the belt, slamming into the other man. 

“Like that, huh?” Superman asks smugly, hitting Batman’s ass with the palm of his hand. “Slut for this super cock,” he gives the pump bottom another loud smack.  

The Batman one is way too into it to answer, but does give a nod and a few unintelligible sounds in reply. 

“You’d never say that,” says Bruce, cringing. 

“Oh God,” Clark hides his face in his hands in shame. 

Bruce chuckles and exits the video before replying to Dick. 

> **To: Dick**
> 
> **Movie night is postponed.**

Bruce doesn’t wait for the reply and throws the tablet onto the La-Z-Boy beside his. He stands up and reclines Clark’s chair, pins him down, straddles him, and bends down for a kiss.

“What about the movie?” asks Clark when Bruce pulls away to take off his shirt.

“Forget the movie,” Bruce licks his lips. “Right now, it’s this slut who wants the super cock,” 

The tablet pings again but Bruce ignores it. He’s way too busy with Clark.

> **From: Dick**
> 
> **Have fun!**


End file.
